onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Using Social Networking Sites
Usage of Social Networking Sites Hello all, myself and a few others have recently discussed the usage of our social networking sites. Currently we have a Twitter, Facebook, and Tumblr. “the presence of the wikia in social networks is almost non existent” – User:Pau D. Seven. Similar to what Pau mentioned to me earlier in chat, by viewing the pages you can see our usage is very limited. This is something we want to see changed. Since our social networking following is quite low, this would be a good opportunity to discuss the best ways of using the social networks to our advantage and how increase its activity. Here's what I believe we should be covering/posting on the sites: #Podcasts #Blog of the week #User of the month #Chapter releases #Anime releases #Site news/changes #Series information (hiatus/break, films, ova’s, specials, plays, volumes, merchandise, games, etc) #Character birthdays #Article of the week #Trivia #Quizzes #Featured picture/image #Interactions with followers/fans/etc While the majority of the list sounds similar to what Levi mentioned previously. I believe if we could ask the pages too post something at least once or twice a week it'd be a step forward. And obviously I think in order for this to work we should set some minor rules/guidelines such as: what page covers what, who can access the accounts, who can join the account, how people should run the page and etc. Also I noticed Levi mentioning about using Widgets on the mainpage. It'd be idle if we could agree to having widgets for our Twitter and Facebook as it would raise awareness that people can follow us on those sites. Lastly, I'd be willing to run one of the pages if other people aren't interested. So anyway thoughts? 16:15, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I agree we need more posting on social media. Blog/user of the week could get iffy, but our could work with discussion. I could help run the Facebook page since I'm pretty active on FB 17:25, June 27, 2015 (UTC) I'd welcome new blood to the facebook game. I have also toyed with the idea of using it to announce decisions we've made as a community. Take advantage of our status as a resource, not just a fan site. Things like "This is the way that ____ should be spelled", or "___ poll has ended with ___ result" or "We consider Monet and Vergo DEAD". Things like the latter could potentially draw up more editing activity, or people could find it boring as fuck. Thoughts on that, anyone? 18:36, June 27, 2015 (UTC) As I previously mentioned before, I strongly recommend to think how to manage the access to these page, because since are treated as official pages of this wiki, they should be actually be "controlled" by the wiki (ex. admins). With this I'm not saying that the admins should be the one managing these pages, but just that we should avoid losing control of them. For example, let's say one of the current manager is not active anymore, if nobody has access to these pages, they will lost forever. It also go without saying that you should be very careful to "share" the control... I know it's tricky, but it's still an issue you may face in the future. It will also help having a wiki page listing exactly which social pages this wiki has and everybody who has access to them. Firstly, I feel like we should have a specific group of users dedicated in keeping our social media alive. These users will be trusted members of our own wikia that have password access to our social media pages and will engage the community by posting about topics such as the ones mentioned by besty (though some I disagree with, but I'll come back to that later). We can have some sort of check in system for them similar to chat moderators in order to insure their activity. They will also be responsible for responding (when applicable) to posts and messages from followers on our pages. In order to be clear of who posted what, we can "sign" our wikia usernames at the bottom of our own posts. (Example post: There will be no chapter 790 this week! ~JapaneseOPfan). This is a concept many official community pages run by more than one user make use of. Next, I'd like talk about content. Things we should post include: *series information (no chapter this week, guiness record, merch, etc.) *fun facts/trivia *anything related that is interesting (OP related: images, rants, thoughts, anything) *article releases (SBS, etc.) *project recruitment (i.e. We are currently working on a new project to create separate pages for each volume! Come over to the wikia if you want to help!) *character birthdays *site news (open polls, new forum, new admin, etc.) *popular site events (like Blog Wars, a game of Cards Against Humanity with online wikia users, etc.) *podcasts Things I'd rather we not post include: *user of the month *blog of the week *article of the week ~etc. These all are in a series format (~of the week/month) that require us to stick to some sort of regular posting schedule. Not only is this a pain, but it's also going to all have to depend on the preferences of our social media crew, so all posts will be subjective/biased (unless we want to vote every week/month, which is just too much), and these things are also in danger of getting double posts (in other words, one person posts an "article of the week", then another person posts a different "article of the week" again during the same week without realizing it had already be done.. does that make sense?). We'll also eventually run out of options, and.. it's all just too much. I'd rather us stay away from the whole weekly/monthly series thing. Finally, as mentioned, I think adding widgets to the main page (like Toriko wikia for instance) will be great once we get the pages going, but we'll probably need to clean our pages up a bit before that happens. I also don't really like our Twitter page name (@OnePieceWikia1... eh) so I'd like to request that to be changed to something a little more official-sounding (@opwikia for instance). 22:57, June 27, 2015 (UTC) For the widgets, you may want to read . Ah, as a side note, if we do widgets, we should only do one for Twitter if we connect our Twitter account to our Facebook account. Just looks cleaner. 23:53, June 27, 2015 (UTC) I would personally prefer Facebook and Twitter to separate and have their own identity. 23:57, June 27, 2015 (UTC) I like this idea, though I'd add the review blogs to the list. I'm sure people would love to have access to a discussion section like that where 80% of the comments aren't about GODA *cough*Kissmanga*cough*.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:00, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Will we really be able to give Facebook and Twitter separate identities? Tumblr being in the discussion already makes things tougher. 00:09, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Abandon Tumblr, no one cares about that. 02:09, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Uhh, quick roll call just to keep track- anyone actually interested in taking part of the wikia social media project (so posting on our social media), speak up now? For the record, I am. I just feel like we should have a decent crew for this, not just one or 2 people. 02:31, June 29, 2015 (UTC) I can help out, seeing how I pretty much started this. 02:35, June 29, 2015 (UTC) I can help out (on FB, as I don't have Twitter) 02:39, June 29, 2015 (UTC) So I checked who are the admins of the accounts and here's the list *Facebook admins- Kuro, JSD, Rici, Ryu, and DP *Twitter admins- Kage, Jopie, Jade *Tumblr admins- Ryu and Jade We should decide what to do with the Tumblr account, if we want to delete it or keep it. Personally, I don't really care either way, but I'm leaning to deleting the tumblr account. 02:55, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Heads up: I changed the twitter page username from @OnePieceWikia1 to @opwikia, and the name to OnePieceEncyclopedia. 04:16, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Just an idea for the future, would be cool if we will make some interlanguage post/project like "you can read this article in # languages! Here's the the differences:.... " something like SBS Volume 26 did... I know that EN, CA, DE, IT wikis have a FB page, so we may join and do something together. Just an idea for the future, I don't really know what we can do though. For now just get things started with your pages. That'd be great for the various wikis to do something together! But yeah, we should just focus on reviving our accounts for now. And we should decide what to do with the tumblr account, whether we want to abandon it for now, or not. 20:49, June 29, 2015 (UTC) I am interested in joining the social media project. As for the tumblr account, I would suggest using it for a short while then maybe discuss what to do with it next. 13:11, July 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm a bit busy now and can't deal with this myself, but maybe it's time to make some subsections or new tabs for this forum and discuss each social media platform separately? It's getting hard to keep track of what people want for which platform. 04:52, July 5, 2015 (UTC) NOTICE: Not sure what we did right, but we're back at our peak rank on WAM rankings. Just a heads up. 01:00, August 30, 2015 (UTC) General Notice For the people interested in helping out, I'd say go find one of the "admins" (full list below) of the site you're interested in helping out for on chat and let them know. Give them a breif summary of what you plan to contribute, and the page admin will PM you the necessary information/steps to add you to the crew if they approve. 17:43, July 6, 2015 (UTC) How about informing the whole admins of the said account, so the admins can approve them together or not? I'd rather the decision to allow people in to be made by all of the admins, and not only one admin. 18:26, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Twitter- yes, because it is an account that requires password access. Facebook- 1 or 2 page admins at most, since some of the current admins are barely around anyway, and the FB page's admin rights can be easily revoked. Tumblr- who knows. 18:52, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Heads up, I'm making further subsections to talk about content for each site to keep them active. 00:25, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Discussion for Specific Websites 'Facebook' Users who currently have access to our Facebook page are User:DancePowderer, User:JustSomeDude..., User:KuroAshi98, User:Ryuzakiforever, and User:Ricizubi. Until now, the one who has been posting most of the content on this page was User:Jaimini626, but he recently "retired" and no longer has access to the Facebook page. Though Rici has not made any official statements about retiring from our Facebook crew, he has also stated before that he has "retired" from the wikia itself, and his current status is yet to be confirmed. 01:56, July 6, 2015 (UTC) DP isn't an admin anymore. 02:12, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Fixed. 17:11, July 6, 2015 (UTC) I can help out with this one. 17:27, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Do you guys think we should take Rici off the crew? He's kind of inactive at the moment. 17:35, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Take me off I can help with this 19:29, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Ok, so Rici is removed from it. Kaido can be an admin, he just needs to give someone else his info. And it was said somewhere earlier in the forum, but we all should sign any posts we make. I did it for the one I made today, and we should from here on out. 16:13, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Yo! If I am allowed to comment so here, I wish to state that I have been following the FB page for sometime now and nowadays the posts are exceptionally entertaining and interesting to read (with some being thought provoking too). A revamp well done, keep it up! 02:01, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Bump. Facebook Content Alright guys, what should we post for content on the page? Here are some of my ideas: *Little-known facts *Plugs for new releases of SBS, Podcast, and Chapters *Some involvement with select, high-quality blogs maybe? *Posts about decisions (sometimes controversial!) that the wiki has made. Maybe talk more about editing that other mediums? *Do something with images more frequently, as posts with images tend to get seen and interacted with more. Anyone else got ideas? 00:25, July 13, 2015 (UTC) One thing I want across the board is enough content to post throughout the week (every day at least?), not just on chapter/episode release days. 01:36, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Those sound good, perhaps we could also feature chapter predictions? (which is cheap, I know, considering I wrote the most recent one) 15:48, July 13, 2015 (UTC) 'Twitter' Users who currently have access to our Twitter account include User:Awaikage, User:JapaneseOPfan, and User:Jademing. Jai also used to run this page basically by himself, but he has retired (though he still technically has password access to the page) and the account is currently mildly active with occasional posts by the current Twitter crew. 01:56, July 6, 2015 (UTC) I'd be up for trying to contribute to this. 17:13, July 6, 2015 (UTC) I'd also be interested in contributing towards it. 23:51, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Count me in. Twitter's currently dead anyway. I'm fine with letting any of you guys in the crew, but new admins for Twitter need to be approved by all admins. Kage, Jade, discuss~ 04:23, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Twitter Content What do you guys want to post as a twitter account? I'd suggest focusing on question/answer stuff as retweeting is a thing. But you can do more! And do you want to link with the facebook account or remain separate? 00:25, July 13, 2015 (UTC) I'd say remain separate for x amount of months as a test. Questions/answers will a good idea and maybe links to a featured article or something might be worth doing. 00:35, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Twitter should be separate from FB. Questions/answers can only work if both are short, because you can only have up to 140 characters on twitter posts. Links to featured articles can work though. 01:26, July 13, 2015 (UTC) One thing I want across the board is enough content to post throughout the week (every day at least?), not just on chapter/episode release days. 01:36, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Looking at various Wikia twitters. I've seen them covering: quotes, site updates, opinions, generals news, episode previews and retweeting related things. So I guess there's a lot we could cover. So it's just deciding on what to cover. 16:26, July 13, 2015 (UTC) 'Tumblr' The only users who currently have access to our Tumblr page are User:Jademing and User:Ryuzakiforever. So far, Jade has been posting most of the content on the page. 01:56, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Tumblr Content What are you guys gonna do with the tumblr page? More Q&A stuff? And are you gonna use Ryu'Tumblr to plug our own? 00:25, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Well, first of all, I'd like to know whether we're going to keep the Tumblr page active or not. Like I said before, I don't really care whether we keep the page active or not, sooo. But if we're going to keep the page active, yeah, I guess we can do more Q&A stuff. Updating it whenever new episodes/chapters are out, when we have the translations for the new SBS, etc. 01:32, July 13, 2015 (UTC) One thing I want across the board is enough content to post throughout the week (every day at least?), not just on chapter/episode release days. 01:36, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Then we would need some good asks, and we'd have to provide answers that are interesting enough to make people want more. And some good "Did You Know" facts would work pretty well, too. 15:43, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Reddit I really liked Ryu's post on /r/One Piece that helped us get closer to readers. (can anyone link it?) I want to do more with it in the future, but we need more ideas for involvement. Anyone got any? 00:25, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Reddit seems a good idea for questions/answers/feedback/wiki updates and some other stuff. 00:39, July 13, 2015 (UTC) We could post links to our chapter reviews and other noteworthy blogs and maybe do Q&As. A lot of it depends on what users there are interested in. Here's the post Ryu made before. 05:22, July 13, 2015 (UTC) I still hang around that subreddit and spread information as the official "wikiman". I posted a link to our mythbuster's page just today. What's more is how Reddit can help us on the rest of these projects. For example, don't know what to post on Facebook? There's a good One Piece-related link right here. 15:38, July 13, 2015 (UTC) If you're going to use Reddit then see if you can make a subreddit for the wiki itself. A single post about the wiki would get lost in the current One Piece subreddit. It would also be easier to track suggestions for changes and recruit new members. SeaTerror (talk) 18:38, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ^I was actually thinking the same thing. I'm just not sure if we would be able to draw much attention with a separate subreddit. 21:31, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Just stick to the OP subreddit. 21:41, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Maybe we could start out there and then branch off if a lot of people are interested. Our feedback before was generally positive, which is a good sign. 05:23, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Wiki subreddit will really only attract those already on the wiki and already on reddit. So very few people. We will have the impact we need on the larger OP reddit. 10:45, July 14, 2015 (UTC) To all users here: Do not get an inflated ego just because Reddit said they liked us once. Keep in mind why they liked us: We're professional, organized, and accurate. Now if we're going to hang around there making constant check-up posts like a middle aged man on Facebook trying to connect with the youths, we're only hurting our image. Less is more, and making posts is a slippery slope. Honestly if any of them were reading this forum, they would roll their eyes or cringe. Tread lightly, Wiki. 16:52, July 14, 2015 (UTC) What kind of posts/interaction would you suggest, then? You seem to know the community there pretty well. 19:43, July 14, 2015 (UTC) I've been using our wiki as a reference to answer people's questions, which gets the job done, but I think it would be fine to have one more "what could we do better?" post, if we as a community agreed on what to say. 04:09, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Bump. 01:52, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, I made another post the other day, informing people of what we now believe to be true about Vivre Cards. I thought that a PSA about a big misunderstanding was appropriate. 03:39, July 24, 2015 (UTC)